Typically, a refrigerator has a freezing chamber on the top and a refrigerating chamber at the bottom. At least one storage drawer, that can be pulled out from the refrigerator and pushed back in, is disposed in the freezing chamber and/or the refrigerating chamber.
However, as refrigerators are designed to be larger, it may become difficult for a short person (for example, a child) to conveniently slide a storage drawer in and out and access the items stored therein. A user may often unintentionally leave the drawer in a half-closed position due to the difficulty in reaching it.
If the drawer is not completely pushed in, the refrigerator door cannot be fully closed. This likely causes damage to the drawer, spoils the stored items, and wastes electricity.